With Ferengis Like This
by Dead Pan Contest
Summary: Eric Northman is Captain of the USS Enterprise. During a routine mission to the far side of the Alpha Quadrant they encounter a space anomaly …


**The Dead Pan Contest**

**Title: With Ferengis Like This …**

**Story/movie parodied: Star Trek: The Next Generation**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Bill, Amelia and the rest of the crew**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Harris owns the SVM characters and I believe the estate of Mr. Roddenberry owns ST:TNG along with Paramount. I mean no harm, I come in peace. This is my little homage to all of your characters.**

**Summary: ****Eric Northman is Captain of the USS Enterprise. During a routine mission to the far side of the Alpha Quadrant they encounter a space anomaly …**

^V^**  
**

I woke with a rare smile on my face. She was in my arms, sleeping. I still can't believe that this gorgeous woman is mine. My crew would probably describe me as cantankerous and stand-offish, but in her presence I was anything but. Her enthusiasm for life was contagious and it had bitten me hard. This past month had been the happiest in my life since I'd left the academy. I carefully got out of bed so as to not wake her and walked across the room to the food replicator.

"Tea, Earl Grey, hot, coffee, black"

Sookie starts to stir, the sheets sliding along her body.

"Good morning lover."

"Mmmm, morning. Is that fresh coffee I smell?" She stretched languidly.

"Indeed it is." God, I love this woman. I should have woken her sooner.

"Then it is a very good morning, indeed."

"If only they knew."

"Huh, if only who knew what?" She was still half asleep.

Handing her a mug of coffee, "That your perkiness wasn't completely natural."

She sat up to take the coffee from my outstretched hand. The sheet fell to her waist revealing her gorgeous breasts. Sookie took a sip, rising to her knees, "Oh, I would beg to differ with you Captain, my perkiness is completely natural." And just to prove it, she leans forward so that her nipples brush against my chest, while kissing me softly on the lips.

Deepening the kiss, I take the coffee out of her hand and set both of our mugs on the nightstand, never breaking the kiss.

"Counselor, as much as I love it when you beg, we're going to be late for breakfast. Come, love. We don't want Amelia to send out a search party."

I give her one last kiss and head to the shower. Looking over my shoulder, I raise one eyebrow, indicating she should join me. She nods, taking another sip of her coffee before getting out of bed.

After showering and dressing, we finally leave the relative quiet of my quarters. Sookie takes my hand and entwines our fingers as we make our way to Ten Forward, the twenty-four hour restaurant/bar onboard the ship.

I have been eating breakfast with Amelia every morning since we boarded the Enterprise. It was the only time of day that I was guaranteed to be able to spend with her, and I always looked forward to it. I didn't realize how quiet our breakfasts were until Sookie came into our lives.

Sookie and Amelia have become quite close—they took to each other instantly. I have a deep fondness for Amelia - she and I go way back. Her husband Tray and I were best friends. It's my fault he's dead. It was back when I was in command of the Stargazer. Tray, Sam and I were on an away mission and I could only save one of them. That day almost killed me. I know it destroyed Amelia. And yet, she never blamed me. _She_ held _my_ hand through all of it—retrieving his body, notifying everyone, making the funeral arrangements. I still don't know how she did it. I should have been the one to be there for _her_. She is an amazing woman and a true friend. We've been there for each other ever since.

When I took command of the Enterprise, I was given free reign to pick my senior staff. My first call was to Amelia. She was the best doctor in Starfleet and I wanted her with me. I was worried she wouldn't accept, but she was ready for a change. She had taken some time off after Tray had passed, but had remained on the Stargazer. When I called, she was finally ready to move on. She helped me go thru the myriad of resumes and round out the crew. We ended up with a brilliant staff that was fiercely loyal to Starfleet, the Enterprise and me. The only one I was unsure of was my First Officer, William Compton. He was a little stiff and rubbed me the wrong way right from the start, but he had this amazing ability to see a situation from all angles. He was also able to think quickly on his feet. Since coming onboard he's saved my ass more times then I care to count.

Counselor Sookie Stackhouse intrigued me from the moment she boarded my ship. I thought I was interviewing her, but apparently she had been sent to interview me. Starfleet was unsure if they had made the right choice in entrusting me with their precious Enterprise, so they sent their best telepath to ascertain my readiness. They had nothing to worry about—I was in love with the Enterprise from the first moment I saw her. But since I was one of the youngest Starfleet officers to ever attain the position of Captain I really couldn't blame them. After submitting her review of me to Starfleet, Sookie then divulged her mission to me. We had hit it off instantly, and I was genuinely disappointed she wasn't here to apply for the job. Luckily for me, she was only too happy to accept the position of Ship's Counselor when I offered it to her.

I hadn't known of Sookie and Bill's prior relationship. I eventually learned, that running into each other onboard, was the first time they had seen each other in years. Fortunately, there was no animosity between them. Apparently, their careers had gotten in the way, taking them in separate directions. They still held a great fondness for each other.

We've gone on various missions, and the staff has proven their worth, especially Sookie. Her telepathy and empathic abilities have been invaluable. I found myself wanting to spend more and more time with her.

I was pleased that the Senior Staff had all become such fast friends. I had wanted to join in their off duty gatherings for some time, but wasn't sure if they invited me to do things with them because I was their boss, or because they really wanted me there. I finally accepted an invitation for their weekly poker game. Sookie and I were at the final table, playing head to head. I'll have to remember what a good bluffer she is. She offered to buy me a drink at Ten Forward, since she had just cleaned me out. That's when it all began ...

^V^

**APOV**

Had it been two years already? Time has flown since arriving on the Enterprise. I was in such a black hole after Tray died. I was so thankful when Eric had called me about this position. He had been in a bad way as well; but only those of us who really knew him were able to tell. This was a good move for both of us.

"Well finally! I was beginning to think I would have to send out a search party for you two!"

Sookie playfully smacks my arm while Eric kisses me on the head and gives Sookie a wink.

"Did you have a good evening Amelia?"

"Not as good as you two did apparently."

"Amelia, didn't you have dinner with Alcide last night?" Sookie was teasing me.

Eric rips his gaze away from Sookie to look directly at me, "Well, this is an interesting development."

"Oh come on you two. Lieutenant Herveaux and I are friends. He just thought it might be nice to have dinner and get to know each other better."

Sookie leans in closer, "And ... spill!"

"Sookie, you're acting like we're a couple of teenagers on our first date. Alcide and I have both been around the block a few times."

"Yes, but not with each other! Now tell me how it went!"

I could kill her! I can't believe she is asking me to dish in front of Eric. Obviously sensing my embarrassment, Eric thankfully makes an excuse to give us some privacy.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to have a word with Lieutenant Ravenscroft."

Sookie looks at me with those big eyes and a grin from ear to ear.

"Stackhouse, I could kill you! Eric is like a brother to me. I can't talk about this in front of him!"

She pouts, a little. "Sorry, I guess that was unfair of me. I'm just excited for you is all!"

I glance around to make sure no one is eavesdropping, "Ok, he is an amazing kisser, but that's all I'm telling you, for now anyway."

Sookie claps her hands together like a little kid. "I knew it! I just knew you two would be perfect together!"

"Sookie stop—it was just dinner and some kissing."

"For now. But I bet he asks you out again, soon!"

"Actually, we're supposed to meet for drinks tonight."

^V^

**EPOV**

I really didn't have anything to discuss with Pam, but I could tell Amelia was getting uncomfortable, and that Sookie wasn't going to give up until Amelia told her something about her date with Alcide. I was surprised to find out they had dinner together, but I certainly wasn't upset. Since I had found happiness with Sookie, I was pleased that Amelia was finally interested in exploring a relationship with someone again. It had been too long, for both of us.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Ravenscroft"

"Good morning, Captain."

"Everything running smoothly?"

"Yes, sir. Lieutenant Reynolds has detected some psionic energy in the region. I've asked him to run further scans to determine its origin."

"Very well Lieutenant, carry on. Keep me posted of his findings."

"Yes, Captain."

As I make my way back to the table, I notice that Amelia has her head in her hands and Sookie looks like she is going to burst from excitement.

"Ladies, have you ordered yet?"

"Not yet. We were so engrossed in our conversation and we were waiting for you."

Just then, Officer Tara Thornton approached our table, "Hey y'all, sorry no one has gotten to you sooner - I'm a little short staffed right now. What can I get for you today?"

We all placed our orders. As Tara turned to leave, Sookie stopped her, "Ooh, Tara, do you have any more of those chocolate croissants?"

"Sure do. I'll have everything up in a jif."

Amelia and I chuckled. My girl has one bad sweet tooth!

As one of the wait staff cleared our dishes after our meal, I notice Sookie wincing in pain and rubbing her temples.

"Another headache Sookie?"

Sookie sighs, "Yes, unfortunately."

"What do you mean, another headache?" Amelia asks.

"This is the third one this week."

Sookie looks at me sheepishly, "Actually, it's more like the tenth ..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I knew I shouldn't have just let her dismiss them.

"I didn't really think much of it and they're just headaches, they don't really last that long. I figured since I've added five new regular patients to my schedule it was related to that."

Amelia seems to mull that over. "Well that may be the case, but since you don't regularly get headaches," she looks at Sookie who confirms that is true. "We should run some tests to make sure nothing more serious is going on."

"Amelia, I think you're overreacting, it's just been a long week and …"

"And you had that terrible nightmare."

"Eric! I asked you not to say anything!"

"But Amelia is your best friend ..."

"And I'm your doctor. I know enough about Betazoids like you to know that they don't usually get headaches or have nightmares unless there has been a disruption in the psionic field."

"So that's why you asked me not to tell Amelia. Perhaps Dr. Broadway should examine you."

"Eric this is really getting out of hand now."

Amelia reaches for her. "Sookie give me your arm and let me take a look at your vitals."

Sookie relents. "You carry your tricorder with you?"

Amelia begins to scan her. "I'm the Ship's Doctor—Of course I carry it with me! Now hold still. Well, everything looks ok, your blood pressure is a little high, oh wait a minute your pulse is going thru the roof! Eric, did you just pick up Sookie's other hand?"

Oops. "Sorry, Amelia."

Amelia shakes her head, "Ok, Stackhouse, I'm taking you to sickbay."

"But we're supposed to be on the bridge."

"Not until eleven hundred hours," Amelia corrects.

Good. I should have told Amelia about this earlier. "Then it's settled let's go."

"Captain, don't you have a conference call with the Admiral in about ten minutes?" Amelia points out.

"I'll postpone. He'll understand."

"No Eric, it's ok, really, it's probably nothing. Tell Niall I said hi and I'll see you on the bridge later."

I really can't win with these two sometimes. "Very well. I will tell Admiral Brigant that his favorite student, Counselor Stackhouse, sends her regards. When you are done, I expect you to come to my ready room to report on your health."

"But Eric—"

"That is an order." Stopping to kiss Sookie on the head, and squeezing Amelia's shoulder, I prepared to leave them. Perhaps I will stop in Engineering and have a chat with Lieutenant Reynolds on my way to the bridge.

"I should have known the two of you would gang up on me."

"You did know, Sookie. That's why you told Eric not to tell me."

Sookie looks at Amelia apologetically. They stand, and Amelia puts her arm thru Sookie's as they walk down the corridor, speaking softly, "Come on Stackhouse, it's probably nothing."

They tell me goodbye and head off down the corridor. I hated not going with Sookie, but she was right. I needed to get to my ready room for my weekly briefing with Niall, but I have just enough time to stop off in Engineering.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Reynolds."

"Good morning, Captain."

"Lieutenant, I spoke with Lieutenant Ravenscroft earlier and she mentioned that you had detected some psionic energy in the area?"

"Yes, sir. The odd thing is that psionic residue decays in minutes. That means that whatever left the residue, did so very recently. As you know, psionic energy is associated with telepaths. There are no other ships in the area, and the only known telepath is Counselor Stackhouse, so I was concerned."

"I see. Keep scanning the region Lieutenant and let me know what you find. If there is someone or something in the area, perhaps we can get a read on where they went. And, Lafayette, not a word to anyone else, for now."

"Yes, Captain. You think someone might be targeting the Enterprise?"

"Perhaps, or it may be that someone on board the Enterprise is the target."

"Well, I was planning to run a Level 1 diagnostic, but since that requires taking certain systems off-line I was going to wait until later."

"Sooner might be better."

"Yes, Captain."

I had just enough time to make my meeting with the Admiral, not that I'll be able to concentrate. Whatever is going on has something to do with Sookie and her headaches. I need to get this meeting over with so that I can check on her. Had we only been together a month? It felt like years. Well, technically, it's been 2 years, but we've only been in a relationship for a month. I breathed a sigh of relief upon entering my office. Aside from anywhere I was with Sookie, my ready room was my sanctuary. I immediately went to my desk and sat down to compose myself.

Until recently, I had spent all of my spare time here. It was just me, my most treasured possessions, and Leif. He was a good companion. He didn't eat much and wasn't very talkative, but he was a good listener, for a fish. Sometimes I would stare out at the cosmos for hours, hoping to find what I was looking for out there. It turned out that what I was looking for was right here, on my ship, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe.

I can't think about that now. I was scrolling through my email, when I was alerted to an incoming communication by my computers voice, "Open hailing frequencies."

"Good Morning Admiral."

"Come now Captain, let's dispense with the formalities. How are things on the far side of the Alpha Quadrant, Eric?"

"All is well. We have reopened discussions with the Ferengis regarding their misappropriation of Federation vessels. They still do not trust our motives and continue to be slow to respond to our requests for dialogue. They are, however, happy to have us wine and dine them, as long as we don't discuss their raiding of the quadrant. They also seem to be enamored with Counselor Stackhouse."

"Ah yes, I can't say that I blame them. How is my favorite student?"

"She is well for the most part, Niall, and sends her regards. She has been complaining of headaches lately. We've also recently encountered some traces of psionic residue in the region. Could there be a connection?"

"Residue you say? Hmmm, it could very well be causing her headaches. There aren't any other known telepathic species in that area. Have your scans turned up anything?"

"Not yet. I've got Lieutenant Reynolds working on it now."

"Very well. Keep your eyes on the Ferengis. In addition to being proficient scavengers, they are traders, always looking to trade up to gain a better profit. And please, give my regards to Sookie."

"Of course, Niall."

"Excellent. Brigant out."

As I finish my conversation with Niall, there is a knock at the door.

"Come."

The door opens to reveal Sookie, with a mischievous glint in her eye. Where on earth did she get that uniform? It's definitely not standard issue. Does she know that red is my favorite color, especially on her? God, that skirt is tiny. And those little cap sleeves show off her toned arms quite nicely. She walks into my office, hands clasped behind her back, looking at me with those big doe eyes. Yes, my girl is trouble. I stand up and walk around to the front of my desk, taking her in with hungry eyes.

She looks up at me through her long lashes. "Like what you see?"

"You know I've always been a sucker for a woman in a uniform. I don't think I've seen that one before."

"You like it?" Oh, yes, I do, and she knows it. "Lafayette and I found it in a vintage shop in New Orleans when we were on shore leave last month. Remember, you couldn't get away."

Yes, I remember. Fucking Ferengis! I had been forced to back out on our plans for shore leave at the last minute, so she went with Lafayette.

She hopped up on my desk, crossing her luscious legs. Good God! Short red skirt, tall black boots - I'm done. I stalk over to her, placing my hands on the desk on either side of her. She starts to breathe heavily. Good.

"How is Niall?"

I lean down and kiss her on the neck. "He is well. How are you?"

She tilts her head to the side, silently asking me to continue. Her hands move to my abdomen, working their way up to my chest. "Fine," she says breathily. I pull back to look her in the eye. "Really, I'm fine. Amelia is going to run some more tests. I'm as healthy as a Kryonian tiger," she purrs.

I cup her face and claim her lips, fully, passionately. Her hands immediately go to my shoulders, pulling me closer as my hands move down her neck to her breasts. I can feel her nipples are already hard under my touch. I need to be closer to her. My hands move to her thighs, uncrossing her legs and sliding them apart. I grab her luscious ass, pressing myself into her, and she moans into my mouth. Her hands trail down to my pants as she struggles to free me.

I break our kiss and flip her around so that I am now pressed into her ass, her back arching up to meet my chest. I lift off her top and fondle her breasts through her bra, trapping her lower body with my legs. She moans and presses back against me. I can't take it anymore and divest her of her bra, flinging it across the room. I bend her over forcefully, smashing her breasts on my desk, her arms floundering from the suddenness of my attack. I pin her to the desk and growl in her ear, "Don't move, lover."

I lean back and run my hands up her silken thighs until I reach her perfect ass. She gasps as I slowly slide her underwear down her legs, licking as I follow the red panties until I get to her boots. I tear them off - I'll buy her more. I kick out of my own pants and grab both of her thighs, kneading and massaging them as my hands make my way to her hips. She is panting heavily now. I pull her to me, letting my long length rub against her backside. I lean over her, my arms gliding up along her sides, until I'm holding her heavy breasts in my hands once again. I pull her back to me, my lower body still holding hers in place. My left hand alternately massages and pinches her breast, while my right hand travels down her stomach.

She turns her head to me, her breathing ragged, her lips parted, begging for me to kiss her. I nip at her lips. She's hungry and wants more. I kiss her fiercely, just as my hand reaches her front. I cup my fingers over her center and begin to stroke her. My teasing is making her crazy, as she breaks our kiss, and throws her head back onto my chest.

"Eric, don't stop."

I dip one finger into her hot core.

"Lover, you are so wet."

"Eric, ahhh"

I place my tip at her entrance and start to push in slowly, all the while circling her front and squeezing harder on her breast. Her wetness makes it easy for me to slide in and while she is enjoying the slow build, I thrust fully, filling her instantly, never stopping my ministrations to her center.

"Oh God, Eric, Oh God." I love the way her body responds to mine. I know she is close.

"Yes, my Sookie. See what you do to me?"

"Eric, don't stop!"

"Never, my love, never!"

I thrust into her, crushing her breasts in my hands, alternating between sucking her neck and her earlobe. She bucks her hips back into me, screaming her release and sending me over the edge. She collapses on the desk with me on top of her as little convulsions continue to rack our bodies. I lick the sweat off her neck and pull out of her, carefully turning her in my arms and scooping her up. She rests her head on my chest as I carry her to the couch, covering us with a blanket that had been draped over the arm.

We lay there, her small fingers rubbing circles into my chest, while I smooth back her hair. My arms hold her to me tightly, and her body relaxes against mine. Everything is quiet. And then I realize that I am hearing something, not dreaming it. It was very soft at first.

"_I love you, Eric_."

I look into her smiling eyes. Had she just told me she loved me? "Sookie?"

She puts her finger to my lips, her whole face asking me to be quiet. Then she looks at me intently and I hear it again.

"_Eric, I love you_."

"_I love you too_," I think back. Her eyes light up and mine fly open in shock! "Sookie, did we just do what I think we did?"

"Yes, yes we did. We just had amazing sex on your desk, right in front of Leif."

"No, the other part. I heard you," I said softly.

She softly touches the right side of my face with her left hand, "Yes, my love, you heard me. And I heard you."

"How is this possible?"

"_Because you are my beloved_," she thinks to me. "_When a Betazoid, even a half-Betazoid like myself, shares an intimate and spiritual connection with another living being, a bond is formed. If the bond is mutual, then even though you are not telepathic, the bond allows us to communicate telepathically. It is very special and rare, even among full-blooded Betazoids. On my world, you would be known as my imzadi, my beloved."_

I pull her closer to me and kiss her passionately. I had never felt so full, so complete, in my entire life. I never wanted to let her go.

Of course, that is exactly when I am hailed on my combadge by Lieutenant Reynolds.

"Captain, I've found something that you're going to want to take a look at, Sir."

"Very well, Lieutenant I'm on my way. Northman out." I tap my badge to end the call.

"Sorry, my love."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, duty calls."

"For now. What would you like to do tonight?"

"I want to go out!"

"Out?"

"Yes, out! Meet me on the holodeck at nineteen-hundred hours?" The holodeck? What could my little minx have in mind? I was hard just thinking about it.

"I don't know if I can wait that long lover," I whisper into her ear.

"_Well, perhaps you can swing by a little early and then we can walk to the holodeck together_," she thinks to me as she places soft kisses on my face.

We reluctantly put ourselves back together and head out.

"Eric, where the hell are my panties?"

"Oh, about that." I chuckle. "It seems that I owe you a new pair."

She's not laughing. "Oh for the love of - they matched the bra!"

"I'm sorry my little seductress. I was overcome with lust. Let me make it up to you?"

"Oh, you'll be making it up to me on our next shore leave when I torture you with a day of shopping."

"Watching you model lingerie doesn't sound like torture, my love, unless you plan on tying me down so that I can't touch you."

"Hmmm," she says softening. "That idea definitely should be explored, Captain." She kisses me softly on the lips before turning to leave. I grab her around the waist and pull her back for one last, long kiss, my tongue claiming hers.

"Wow," she says going limp in my arms.

"_Until later_," I think to her. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this mental connection we share.

^V^

**SPOV**

Ok, Sookie, get a grip. Wipe that ridiculous 'I've just had mind blowing sex on Eric's desk' smile off your face before everyone figures it out.

He loves me! He said it! No wait, he thought it to me! I've never connected with anyone like this before. Yeah, gotta do something about this grin.

I stop dead in my tracks in front of Tara's Togs.

Oh crap! I can't see patients all day long without any underwear on. I'm going to have to keep some extras in my office. No time to head back to my quarters. I can't believe I'm going to go buy lingerie right now.

My mind wanders back to Eric's ready room and that crazy grin is back. I shake my head and go into the store.

After making my purchase, and putting on my new panties, I head to the turbolift. I have just enough time to get to my office before my first patient arrives. The doors are about to close, but someone on the lift sees me coming. A hand reaches out, holding the door for me. .

"Busy day, Counselor?"

"Quite. And you Lieutenant Commander Compton?"

"Yes, well the Captain has asked me to check into a space anomaly that has been detected in the region. Apparently..." he goes on, but I don't register what he is saying. My hands fly to my head. I wince in pain; my head is pounding. I can hear a strange voice, but I can't tell where it's coming from. My knees begin to buckle. The pounding is getting more intense by the second. The pressure is almost unbearable. I feel Bill's hand on my arms before I hit the floor and everything goes black.

When I come to, Bill is on his knees, holding me, desperately trying to get me to respond.

"Sookie, Sookie, what is it? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He taps his combadge to get help. Instantly, he and I are teleported off the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in Engineering~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**EPOV**

Lieutenant Reynolds updates me on what he's found. "Captain, I was able to boost the long range scanners. I've detected a psionic field modulating on a delta wave. It is highly unusual for me to even be able to detect the field. Most humanoids can't tap into it."

"Have you detected any life forms?"

"No, but the fact that it is modulating on a delta wave would indicate another life form in the area. However, we have detected no other ships, and are currently not near any planets, moons or base stations. Eric, delta waves could be used to induce deep sleep, comas or even vivid hallucinations. If someone is tampering with the psionic field, and flooding it with delta waves, then they have a very powerful weapon at their disposal."

"Perhaps we're dealing with someone who has cloaking capabilities. Could the field be generated from a ship?"

"It's possible. That might explain why we haven't detected anyone else is in the area."

"Have you run the Level 1 diagnostic to make sure the Enterprise hasn't been compromised?"

"No, sir. It requires taking systems offline, including shields, and I wanted to make sure you thought it was necessary before I did it."

"Acknowledged. Proceed Lieutenant."

Damn it. This is not good. How long had Sookie been having those headaches?

^V^**  
**

**SPOV**

When I woke up, I was laying on a cold, concrete floor. As my eyes struggled to open, I instantly knew something was wrong. Reaching out with my mind, I was met with snarly thoughts and mental shields being slammed up, creating an energy backlash that crashed into me before I felt myself slipping away again..

When I woke up next, I was lying on an examination table in another room. This time I reached out with my mind tentatively. There were several minds in here, including one that I recognized - Bill! I opened my eyes and found him sitting by my side, holding my hand, and softly stroking my arm.

"Oh Bill, thank goodness, what happened? Where are we?"

Before he could say anything, he was roughly yanked away from me, and replaced by a face I didn't recognize.

"Counselor Stackhouse, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your reputation precedes you, but descriptions of your beauty didn't do you justice."

I sat up quickly, too quickly, and tried to clear my head. Bill was being held back, struggling to get free. "Leave her alone! Don't you dare touch her!"

I rubbed my head, trying desperately to get back to full awareness.

Never taking his eyes off of me, the stranger spoke again. "Oh come now, Lieutenant Commander Compton, you know we have no intention of harming her, for the moment. After all, we've gone to great lengths to procure her." He then broke my gaze to glare at Bill, who immediately screamed in anguish, falling to his knees. "You on the other hand," the man sneered, "are expendable."

At that, I stiffened. Where were we? When did we leave the Enterprise? How long had I been out? Trying to read them had already proved dangerous. It was time to focus and figure out exactly what kind of trouble we were in. I let my neck soften, my mind relax, and began to quietly use the breathing techniques that Niall had taught me so long ago. I needed to remain calm and regain control of my senses. He always said I was his best student. Let's see if it's true.

I tried to keep my expression passive, as I tapped into my metaconscious mind, and took in my surroundings. Now, if I can just get my shields in place, and begin to filter their thoughts, while projecting thoughts that indicate I am traumatized by this…good. No one seems to notice that I am fully in control of my cognitive capabilities. Bill and I are the only humans on board.

Ok. It's time for some answers. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"I was just about to explain that before I was so rudely interrupted." Bill screams in pain again. "I am Magistrar. My people, the Kelvans, and I have been traveling this part of the galaxy for the last several hundred years, ever since our homeworld, Kelva, was destroyed due to high levels of radiation. Fortunately, we were in negotiations with the Ferengis at the time, and were able to obtain this Romulan Warbird from them. We then transferred as many of our people to the ship as we could before conditions on our planet completely deteriorated. We have been living among the stars ever since. But our people are aging, and we need new blood to continue into the next century. This is where you come in Counselor Stackhouse."

I flinched as he came closer to me. His fingers traced my jaw line and cupped my chin. I prayed my shields would hold as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Your unique talents, a mix of empathic and telepathic abilities as well as your DNA, make you a rather desirable candidate for breeding. Most other species haven't been able to carry our offspring to term. Ours is a relatively swift gestation and the demands on the host body are quite strenuous. We believe your half-Betazoid and half-human genetics make you an ideal host for our young to survive. Add to that your mental acuity, and we have ourselves quite a unique vessel in which to continue our line. But we will discuss that further later. Take them back to the holding cell."

Bill and I were each immediately flanked by two large guards who grabbed us at the elbows and began escorting us out of the room and down a long corridor.

This wasn't the first time someone wanted me for my telepathic abilities, but to act as a breeder, ugh. I think I'm going to be sick. And then I heard that voice again. The one I'd heard in the turbolift.

"That's right; we don't want you _just_ for your mental abilities. Our race is dying out and we need new blood – _your_ blood – and we plan on breeding with you, often. Your fresh untainted blood combined with your telepathic abilities makes you most desirable."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I scream, just as the guards deposited Bill and I in our cell. And then it was gone. I sank to the floor and cried as Bill came over to comfort me.

"Don't worry Sookie, we'll find a way out of this."

"Oh please," a woman's voice scoffed, "this is so pathetic. Must we be kept in here with _them_?"

At that moment, we realized that we were not alone. There were two other people in the cell with us. Well, maybe people wasn't the right term—I'm not really sure what they were. They were most certainly not human. They looked non-corporeal, but they wore circular metal collars that glowed around their necks. How could they be wearing those collars if their bodies were nothing more than gas?

"Good question little human," said the man, "but you're not entirely human, now are you."

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

Bill's voice interrupted our internal dialogue, "Sookie, what's going on?"

I grabbed his hand and flooded him with my thoughts to bring him into our mental discussion.

"Well, isn't she clever, and powerful too. Can you feel the power radiate off of her mind, Andre?"

"Yessssssss, I can. It's irresistible, Sophie. I can't wait to taste you through her."

Bill immediately stood in front of me, to block me from whatever it was they had in mind, but I didn't think that was going to be very effective against two non-corporeal beings. It was a nice gesture however, and I smiled at him warmly for doing it. What we needed now were answers, and starting a fight wasn't going to help. Unfortunately, before I could say anything, Bill spoke up.

"If you think I'm going to let you lay a hand on her, then you've got another thing coming."

"Oh dear, we've upset them," Sophie said. "Don't worry lover boy, there's not much we can do while we are wearing our neural collars. It's just been so long since we've had any fun, hasn't it, Andre?"

"Yes, Sophie. Entirely too long."

Good, they were talking now.

"Hi, Sophie and Andre is it? I'm Sookie and this is Bill. I'm sorry we didn't notice you when we first arrived, we were preoccupied." Everyone always responded to good manners.

"Yes, I suppose you were." Ok, she was the talker. I can use that.

"How long have you been held captive here?"

"Too long. I've lost track of time. One moment we were in our shuttlecraft, the next we were high-jacked by those filthy Ferengis and traded to the Magistrar. He's had us confined here for quite some time now. How long would you say, Andre?"

"Sophie, that's enough. Why are you blathering on about our predicament? Are you trying to ruin everything? He said if we helped them they'd release us. Now keep your big mouth shut!"

"Help them with what? Listen, we have friends. Work with us and we'll help you get back to your life, or existence, or—"

Andre cut Bill off, "NO! We've said too much. You're on your own." And with that, he and Sophie retreated to their side of the cell.

I could have smacked Bill. Now they'll never tell us what is going on. At that moment, Magistrar arrived. He was smiling at me again, his eyes boring holes into my brain.

Without looking away from me he said, "Andre, Sophie, come, it is time."

I didn't like where this was going. "Time for what?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Counselor. We certainly can't have your _friends_ come looking for you and Lieutenant Compton, now can we? We just need to send a little message to your Captain to let him know that you have left the ship of your own accord and that there is no need to come looking for either of you."

Yeah, I really didn't like where this was going.

He continued, "Since I doubt you and the Lieutenant Commander will do this willingly, we've made a deal with your cellmates to help us. I believe you've met? Once I remove their neural collars, they'll be able to slip inside your bodies and help us convince the Enterprise that you two have gone on a little shore leave."

"There's no way that's going to work. They don't want to help you anymore then we do," Bill said defiantly.

"That's where you're wrong. Andre and Sophie have been with us for quite a long time, and this is the first opportunity we've had to use their unique talents. Guards, remove their collars. And everyone, please keep in mind that the guards are carrying neural whips. Disobedience will not be tolerated." He focused on Andre and Sophie. "While it is true that I can't do much to you in your non-corporeal form, let's not forget that I am still holding your companion, Hadley, as insurance. I suggest you do this exactly as we discussed."

With that, the guards removed their neural collars. Andre and Sophie glided over to Bill and I, who were being held in place by guards on either side of us. They gave each other one last look, before turning their gaze to us. Slowly, they began to enter our bodies. It was an overwhelming feeling—I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was drowning, desperately trying to claw my way to the surface.

Sophie's awareness floods my body. "Hmm, not bad for a half-breed Betazoid."

Andre has taken over Bill's body and begins testing his arms and legs. "Better a half-breed then a full blooded human."

"I don't know. You look kind of yummy to me." My mouth lifts in a smirk with Sophie's joy. Andre/Bill grabs me in a rough kiss. His expression is predatory.

I try to speak, but it only comes out as a thought. "_What is going on?!? Stop this at once!"_

Sophie throws our head back and laughs. "No, I don't think so." She rubs my body up and down Bill's. "This feels so good. It's been so long since I've felt this." Sophie purrs while grabbing Bill's crotch and I want to vomit.

I am screaming in our heads, hoping Bill can hear me. "_NO!!!! Bill, Stop! Help me stop this!"_

Bill's voice echo's back in my mind. "_I'm not doing anything! I can't stop this_!"

Andre appears to be enjoying the touch of my hand under Sophie's command. He thinks about how long it has been since they've touched each other. He runs Bill's hands up and down my arms, grabbing me tightly around the waist and pulling me close.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride, which by the way, I _know_ you're enjoying. Remember Bill, I can _hear_ your thoughts. Sophie, you feel so good." He kisses me roughly while his hands grope my breasts through my clothes. I'm assaulted by the horrible thoughts of both men and Sophie, as his hands slide down my sides. They move to my thighs, sliding under my skirt, stroking my skin.

Sophie forces my body to jump up, straddling Bill/Andre's waist, wrapping my legs around him, giving him better access to what they crave. He begins stroking me hard through my panties, the other arm wrapped around my waist, supporting my back. Sophie throws my head back and moans, riding him up and down, faster and faster.

"What the hell is going on? Stop that at once!" Magistrar screams at them.

I feel my cheeks pouting by Sophie's will, and she forces my body to give Bill/Andre one last kiss.

"That is enough! I don't want her sullied. She is the future mother of my children."

Looking at Bill, I see the reflection of Sophie and Andre's lust in his eyes.

Magistrar growls as he leads us out of the cell. "Come. We have work to do."

^V^**  
**

**EPOV **

I wonder if Bill has learned anything more about that space anomaly. Perhaps it is related to what's going on with the psionic field.

Pressing my combadge, "Northman to Compton."

Nothing.

I press it again, "Northman to Compton."

Still, nothing.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Compton."

"Lieutenant Commander Compton is not onboard the Enterprise."

That's odd. I just saw him right after I left Sookie.

Pressing my combadge a third time, "Northman to Stackhouse."

Silence.

"Computer, locate Counselor Stackhouse"

"Counselor Stackhouse is not onboard the Enterprise."

What. The. Fuck? Where the hell did they go? She didn't mention anything, although we didn't really talk much when she paid her visit to my ready room. Maybe someone on the bridge knows what's going on. Was there a sudden away mission?

As I enter the bridge my Communications Officer addresses me. "Sir, you have an incoming message from Lieutenant Commander Compton."

Incoming message? Where the fuck is he that he has to send a message?

"On screen, Ensign Forrester."

"Captain Northman, Counselor Stackhouse and I decided to begin our shore leave early. I apologize for not informing you of this before we left."

What the hell? They weren't scheduled for leave, and certainly not with each other. At least, I didn't think they were. And why the hell does he have his arm around her? She's looking up and smiling at him. What's he saying?

"We were very fortunate to get this last minute booking at Suraya Bay on Risa, and, well, I just couldn't say no when it meant that Sookie and I would have more time together. I do hope you understand Captain Northman."

On the screen, Sookie looked up at him coyly. "Oh Bill, do you think they'll have that amazing coconut crème pie with the pineapple chunks in it? It was just so delicious."

"I don't know sweetheart, but if they don't I'm sure they can beam some down from Casperia Prime." Then, the smug bastard looked back at the screen, at me. "Compton out."

The screen went black. The silence on the bridge was deafening. It felt like everyone's eyes were on me. It is all I can do to not rip the arms off of my chair. I can't breathe.

"Lieutenant Ravenscroft, you have the bridge."

I storm out. I can't get to my ready room fast enough. I walk over to my desk, where only hours before we told one other that we loved each other. I lean down, placing my hands where Sookie had been. How did I not see this? She said she loved me. How could she do this to me? I knew that she and Bill had been an item, but I thought that was over and done, years ago.

I need to focus on something else. "Captain's Log, supplemental."

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm updating my log Amelia, or at least I was until you barged into the room."

"Eric, you can't possibly believe that Sookie just up and left with Bill to go on an impromptu vacation?

"Actually, that's exactly what I believe, Amelia."

"Eric, they said they were going to _Risa_ for heaven's sake!"

"Um, yes, I was there, I heard the transmission, as did the entire bridge, which is how I'm guessing you found out about this."

Great. The whole ship knows. Fuck.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Sookie wouldn't go to Risa, not with Bill, not with anyone. Ok, maybe she'd go with you, but no one else and _especially_ not Bill! Eric, years ago, she and Bill were supposed to meet on Risa, but he stood her up. That's when their relationship ended. She hasn't been back there since. It took her a long time to get past that, to get past him."

"Amelia, what else am I supposed to think?"

"Oh, Eric, I know you're hurt right now, but think about it, really think about it. Doesn't this seem strange to you? We all just had breakfast together this morning. She is crazy about you—you're all she talks about. Seriously, I have to stop her sometimes. There are things I just shouldn't know about you. Something is definitely off. Pull the message up so I can see it with my own eyes."

"Amelia, I really don't want to see it again, I don't think I can bare it right now."

"Fine. Move over."

She pushed me out of my chair and flipped open my laptop. Soon, I hear Bill and Sookie's voices telling me that they have decided to take shore leave. I can't listen to this again and start to head for the door when Amelia stops me.

"See, I knew it! Eric, come back here. Listen.

I hear Sookie's voice again. My heart is shattering. _"Oh Bill, do you think they'll have that amazing coconut crème pie with the pineapple chunks in it? It was just so delicious."_

"_I don't know sweetheart, but if they don't—"_

"There! Right there!" Amelia is looking at me with the most triumphant look on her face, but I couldn't be more miserable.

"Eric, Sookie _hates_ coconut. She can't stand the texture, and she hates pineapple even more."

Amelia walks around to the front of my desk and grabs my arms, pulling me down so that she can look me right in the eye. "She is in love with _you,_ and deep down you know it! Now stop throwing yourself that pity party, and help me figure this out."

Amelia's right. Sookie hates coconut! Why didn't I see it before? I was so torn up that I missed it. I grab Amelia, and hug her. "Thanks, A."

She smiles up at me, "Let's get our girl back!"

I press my combadge, "Northman to Merlotte."

"Merlotte here, Captain."

"Did Lieutenant Commander Compton and Counselor Stackhouse just beam off the ship?"

"No, Sir."

"Borrow a shuttlecraft?"

"Let me check the logs. No Sir, all shuttlecraft are still in the dock."

Just then, Lafayette arrived in my doorway, completely out of breath. "Captain, while running the Level 1 Diagnostic I detected several energy signatures, and then they just vanished. If I hadn't been actively scanning at that exact moment I would never have even detected them. One second they were there, the next they were gone."

"Hmmm … can you pinpoint exactly when you detected them and also when they vanished?"

"Yes, Captain." Lafayette presses his combadge, "Reynolds to Engineering."

"Bellefleur here."

"Terry, pull up those scans and get me time stamps for the energy sigs."

"First detected at ten-fifty. They disappeared forty-five seconds later."

"Thanks Terry. Reynolds out."

"Amelia, do you still have Bill's message up?"

"Yes, Eric."

"What time was it sent?"

"Eleven-five. Eric, do you think-"

I cut her off. "Computer, identify last known time and location of Lieutenant Commander Compton and Counselor Stackhouse onboard the Enterprise."

"Ten-fifty, Turbolift B."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Sam, did you get all that?"

"Yes I did, Captain. This is bad."

Sighing, I pressed my combadge. "All Senior Staff, to the Conference Room, now. Northman out."

^V^**  
**

**SPOV**

I feel filthy, from all those voices in my head—Sophie's, Andre's, Bill's. It was like being in a snake pit. I shudder thinking about it. It took everything I had to hold onto some semblance of myself, while also trying to reach out to Bill without being detected. I don't think anyone noticed. And if they did, they thought they had gotten the upper hand by using memories of a former vacation Bill and I never had. We never went to Risa. Well, he didn't. I haven't been back since. That was the end for me. Prime missions don't come along every day, and I knew we wouldn't be able to refuse if called, but really, did he have to stand me up on a pleasure planet of all places! Ok, breathe Stackhouse, just breathe. This has to work. It's going to work.

Magistrar returned then, with two of the Ferengis we have been negotiating with for the last month. I should have known. The Ferengis must have been scouting things out the whole time. Damn Ferengis! It's brilliant on their part actually, since I can't read their snarly little brains. And Eric was jealous that they were interested in me! Oh yeah, they had been interested all right! Interested in selling me to the highest bidder.

"So, Farok, did you and Semid get a nice pile of gold for this trade?" I glared at them.

"Why yes, Counselor. You were a good trade. Semid and I will never have to go back to the mines after this."

Semid is standing in front of Bill, eyeing his combadge. Before he can grab it, Bill throws it to the ground and steps on it, effectively destroying it.

"Bill, what are you doing? They've already taken my combadge, now we have absolutely no way of signaling the Enterprise."

"I'm sorry Sookie, but I just couldn't give the Ferengis the satisfaction of getting their hands on yet another piece of Federation technology."

"It is no matter," said Magistrar. "The Enterprise won't be able to find you anyway. We are on the far side of the Alpha Quadrant in the Cardassian Badlands. I've checked, your combadges don't carry this far, and certainly not through the raging plasma storms in this region. Come Sookie. We have much to discuss."

"What? No. I'm not going with you."

"It was not a request." He glared at Bill, who immediately dropped to his knees screaming in pain.

"Wait, stop! I'll come with you. Just don't hurt him anymore!"

Bill is lying on the ground, clutching his head. "Sookie, no, don't listen to him. Aaaaahhhhhh!"

"Stop!" I rushed over to where Bill was writhing on the floor. "I said I'd come with you if you left him alone!" Tears were streaming down my face.

Magistrar looked at me and sneered at Bill. He released him from the pain. Bill took my hand, silently begging me not to leave. I squeezed his hand and then got up, following Magistrar out of the cell.

^V^**  
**

**EPOV**

It didn't take long for the crew to assemble. Pam, Alcide and Sam joined Amelia, Lafayette and myself.

"As you know, Bill and Sookie are no longer onboard the Enterprise. What I'm about to say must not leave this room, understood?"

They all nodded at me in agreement.

"We have reason to believe that Sookie and Bill were taken from the Enterprise sometime late this morning. Bill had been checking into a space anomaly for me, and Sookie was on her way to meet a patient. Their last known location was the Turbolift in corridor B at precisely ten-fifty. That coincides exactly with Lafayette running a Level 1 Diagnostic."

"Shields were offline? For how long?" Pam was pissed.

"Only one minute and I assure you. I scanned the region for any possible ships and life forms before I took them offline," Lafayette answered her. "I was trying to uncover why the psionic residue was detectable, even though it should have dissipated with no one other then the Enterprise and her crew here. I used a sample from Sookie to determine if perhaps the residue matched her energy signature. When it didn't, I boosted the long range scanners to see if I could trace where the residue originated from. As soon as I took the shields offline I registered three other life forms. Forty-five seconds later, they were gone."

"According to the Ship's Computer, it coincides with the last known time Sookie and Bill were onboard. Sam's logs indicate that no one has teleported off the Enterprise or taken a shuttlecraft. I believe that they were taken by someone who has cloaking capabilities." I sighed. "I wasn't sure at first, but Amelia has gone over the message from Bill several times and is fairly certain that it was coerced. I tend to agree with her."

I turned, looking out into the galaxy for a moment, then continued. "Alcide and Amelia, I'd like you two to go over that message with a fine tooth comb and see if there are any clues to their whereabouts or captors. Pam, Sam and Lafayette, you're with me. We need to go through the ship's records and see if there is any trace of who could have done this. We'll need to go over all of the ship's logs beginning with when we first entered this area of the quadrant. I want a list of everyone who has come and gone since we arrived. Pam, if they've got cloaking capability then they're going to be hard to track, even if we can get a clue as to where they are. You've had the most experience with this technology—I'd like you to work on a way that we can track them and snuff them out of hiding. Ok, let's stay in touch, but let's keep this to ourselves. We don't know who has taken Sookie and Bill or why. For all we know they could have had help from someone still onboard the Enterprise."

At that moment, an alarm on Sam's tricorder started sounding. "Eric, I think we might have just gotten our first break. Bill's combadge is sending out a distress signal."

"Can you lock in on it, Sam?"

"It's weak, but I think with Lafayette's help I might just be able to. They must not be very close."

"There's a good chance that whoever did this has warp capability," Pam said. "I think we might want to call in some favors, Eric."

"What are you thinking, Pam?"

"I'm thinking that we might need a ship. One with cloaking capabilities. Either that, or a cloaking device, but it would have to be pretty powerful. The Enterprise can outrun anything in this quadrant, but we're not too stealthy. Whoever did this, planned it, methodically. This wasn't a spur of the moment decision. They've been watching us. They knew the exact moment our shields were down and took advantage of it. We're going to need to be just as clever to get Bill and Sookie back. But I promise you, Eric, we will get them back."

And when I looked into her eyes and saw the confidence there, I knew she was right.

Yes, perhaps a call to the Admiral was in order.

^V^**  
**

**SPOV**

Magistrar's quarters were much nicer then my holding cell. In fact, they were better than anything else I'd seen so far on this ship. The three rooms I'd been in had been very sterile. They all had bare walls, concrete floors, and hard benches. This room was the complete opposite. Everything was warm and plush—the carpeting, the chairs, the couch, even his desk. It reminded me a little of Eric's ready room. Eric. Had it only been this morning when we were together? Magistrar snapped me out of my thoughts.

"My people are really not so bad, Sookie. We've just been adrift for too long. We need to find a planet and colonize it. Then we can truly begin to rebuild our civilization. Our breeding program has not been as successful as we had hoped it would be. Some are not strong enough to handle a Kelvan pregnancy. That is why we were so intrigued with you when the Ferengis mentioned that they were negotiating with a half-Betazoid, half-human woman. And then to find out that not only are you of excellent genetic stock, but you are also beautiful and have a superior intellect. I would gladly pay the Ferengis five times what they asked for, but let's not tell them that."

No worries there. The next time I see the Ferengis I doubt I'll be giving them any tips on how to make a better trade. Magistrar was still speaking.

"I do apologize for Sophie and Andre but it was necessary to give your Captain a plausible reason for your sudden disappearance. It really was just dumb luck that you and Lieutenant Commander Compton were together when the shields were lowered, allowing us to beam you both off of the Enterprise. It is highly unlikely that they will come looking for you right away, now that they believe you two left to go on shore leave. This will give us several days lead time to put some distance between us and the Enterprise. I'm sure your Captain values your talents as much as we will."

He was leering at me. I stood by the door, having no desire to step any farther into the room. He came over to me, and moved a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His hand continued down my cheek and around the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. As much as his touch sickens me, I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. His eyes lustfully drink in mine and continue down my body, while holding me in place with his hand, which was still wrapped tightly around my neck.

I never take my eyes off his. I can feel his breath on my face as I work hard to keep mine even. He crashes down on my lips, one hand holding my head in place, the other sliding along my hip and around my back, gripping me tightly to him. I remain passive in his embrace. I neither return, nor fight his kiss, keeping my eyes open while his are closed. I tell myself that this is nothing; I can get through this. He finally breaks his kiss to look at me questioningly. He lets go of me, and takes a step back. My face remains calm as he straightens himself.

"You will adapt, Counselor. You will take your place alongside me, accept me into your bed, bare my children, and you will adapt. Eventually they all do."

Ewwwww. Really? I don't think so. My face gave away nothing. This is why I usually clean up on poker night. Eric. We started dating right after I beat him at poker, the night he finally agreed to join us. Ok, focus. Focus and you'll get home.

^V^**  
**

**EPOV**

"Admiral, we have a situation. We have reason to believe that Counselor Stackhouse and Lieutenant Commander Compton were abducted from the Enterprise."

"This is very serious, Eric. Tell me what happened."

I recount this morning's events, leaving out the part where I bent Sookie over my desk and fucked her until she was senseless. I feel incomplete without her, like an appendage is missing. I will kill whoever has taken her! She is _mine_ and will be _mine_ again!

"Eric, how have negotiations been going with the Ferengis? You mentioned earlier that they seemed to be stalling and that they were infatuated with Sookie. When's the last time they were onboard?"

"They were here last night, Niall. We entertained them for over four hours. They requested a tour of the Enterprise, and as much as I didn't want to, Sookie thought it might be a good opportunity to gain their trust. They insisted that she accompany them on the tour." It was all I could do to control myself the way they ogled her. "Niall, do you think they are behind this?"

"It's a definite possibility, Eric. You are aware that they are scavengers and opportunists, constantly looking for things to trade. A beautiful, half-Betazoid, Federation telepath would be a very good trade."

"What? They would trade her? Are you seriously suggesting that they kidnapped her to trade her for something? And what about Bill? This sounds crazy. Who does something like that?"

"Well, it would appear the Ferengis do, Eric. They have a different code of conduct then we do. They are driven by their Rules of Acquisition, which are the foundation of their cultural philosophy. It's akin to the ancient Hebrew's Ten Commandments, at least it is in their minds. The first Rule of Acquisition is once you have their money, never give it back. If they took Sookie and Bill, they most likely had a buyer in mind and have already made their trade. You might be able to get the information out of them, but it could take a while. Do you have any clues as to their whereabouts?"

"My senior staff is working on that now. Whoever took Sookie and Bill doesn't want us to come looking for them. They created a clever ruse to throw us off track. They sent what we now believe to be a false message indicating that Sookie and Bill left for an impromptu vacation. Luckily, Dr. Broadway noticed inconsistencies in the message, otherwise we might have overlooked it."

"Come now, Eric. You didn't seriously believe that Sookie would take up with Bill again after all these years? Especially now that she is finally happy."

"I regret that for a moment, I did think that." Fuck, I'm an idiot.

"And what else is your staff working on?"

"Lieutenants Ravenscroft, Reynolds and Merlotte are looking for various ways to track them. Sam is working on a signal from Bill's combadge and Lafayette is still trying to trace the psionic residue he found earlier. Pam thinks we're looking for someone with cloaking and warp capabilities."

"I always liked that Pam. Sharp cookie that one. Ok, Eric. Let me call some friends in that part of the quadrant. The Enterprise doesn't have cloaking capability and I think it might come in handy. Keep me posted. I know you're worried, but Sookie and Bill are Federation Officers. They'll be able to take care of themselves until we find them. Brigant out."

He's right. Sookie and Bill are brilliant. They're probably two of the most adroit members of my crew. They'll be able to keep each other alive until we can find them. I wasn't sure what I would do if they didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in Eric's Ready Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**APOV**

"Ok, they're definitely not on Risa—that would be too obvious. Based on what Lafayette said, I think they're still in the Alpha Quadrant and Risa is in the Beta Quadrant. Play the message again Alcide."

"_We were very fortunate to get this last minute booking at Suraya Bay on Risa, and well I just couldn't say no when it meant that Sookie and I would have more time together. I do hope you understand Captain Northman."_

Amelia pauses the message. "Ok, Suraya Bay. Could that be significant?"

"Well, Suraya Bay is where the Fesitval of the Moon is held annually. It's a very popular and, um, hedonistic festival where everyone dresses in costumes and parades through the streets. There's a lot of drinking and dancing, and everyone usually ends up naked and howling at the moons …"

"Moons, huh? You seem to know a lot about this festival, Alcide. Could the moons be a clue?"

"Well, Risa has 2 moons."

"Hmmm … let's hear the next part again."

"_Oh Bill, do you think they'll have that amazing coconut crème pie with the pineapple chunks in it? It was just so delicious."_

"_I don't know sweetheart, but if they don't I'm sure they can beam some down from Casperia Prime." _

"Casperia Prime … hmmm. Well, both Casperia Prime and Risa are known as the pleasure planets. Do they have anything else in common?"

"Amelia, why would you think I'd know about either of those planets?" He winked at me. "I'm sure they must share some characteristics. On screen, Casperia Prime and Risa."

Oh, the things this man did to me with just a look. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Bill Compton has a very analytical mind and he probably mentioned both planets for a reason, but not the ones you are thinking. Computer, what is the distance between Casperia Prime and Risa?"

"0.128 light years."

"Computer, what location is exactly 0.128 light years from the Enterprise's current location?"

"The Cardassian Badlands are exactly 0.128 light years from the Enterprise."

"Alcide, you're a genius!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"As much as I appreciate it, don't thank me yet, Amelia. If they're being held captive in the Cardassian Badlands then they're going to be really hard to track. That region has severely limited sensor range due to intense plasma storms. Most everyone avoids it like the plague. Many ships have gotten stuck there, never to be seen again."

I didn't care. We were on the right track. I could feel it in my bones. "Let's get to Engineering and share what we've found with the others. If anyone can get us in and out of the Badlands its Pam, Lafayette and Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in Engineering~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**EPOV**

As soon as I finished my conversation with Niall, I hightailed it to Engineering. I knew better then to bother Amelia and Alcide while they were working on Bill and Sookie's message. Just thinking about what kind of danger they could be in had me running through the corridors. I arrive at Engineering, breathless.

"Pam, have you come up with anything?"

"Captain, without knowing where they could be, I've focused on maximizing our warp capability and boosting phasers so that we can strike, if necessary, from a greater distance."

"Thanks Pam. Sam, what have you got for me?"

"Captain, I've been trying to track Bill's combadge. As you know, if the casing of a combadge is ever cracked, an emergency distress signal is emitted. I'm usually pretty good with these things, but the signal is really weak. He's either very far away, or something is dampening the signal. In the meantime, I've been working on two emergency transport units in case we're able to pinpoint their location and beam over to them. If both of their combadges have failed, we'll be able to use these to get them back to the ship."

"Excellent work, Sam. Lafayette?"

"Captain, I've been going through the ship's logs, and other then the Ferengis, no one else has beamed on or off the ship since we entered this region of the quadrant."

"Lafayette, are you sure?"

"Yes, Captain. Terry and I have gone over the logs several times and compared them with the energy signatures that have come through the transporter room. The Ferengi delegation have been the only ones to beam on or off the Enterprise. I don't even know how Sookie and Bill were taken off the ship."

I nod my head at this news. "I spoke with Admiral Brigant, and he seems to think the Ferengis are involved. Sam, could they have placed a remote transport unit of some kind on Sookie? They made a point of spending a lot of time with her last night."

"Yes, Captain, that is certainly possible, and really, based on the ship's records, a very logical conclusion."

At that moment, Amelia and Alcide came running into Engineering.

"Eric, we think they're in the Cardassian Badlands." Amelia was talking so fast I thought she'd hyperventilate.

"Amelia, slow down. How exactly do you know this?"

She and Alcide began to explain their reasoning. It was as good a guess as any, and we really didn't have any other leads to go on. Sam commented that we'd know if we were going in the right direction as the signal on Bill's combadge should get progressively stronger the closer we get to him.

"Alright, let's set a course for the Cardassian Badlands. Pam?"

"Traveling at a warp factor of eight, we should be there in forty-three minutes, Captain."

"Make it so."

^V^

**SPOV**

Apparently, Magistrar wasn't used to having his advances rebuffed. He wasn't exactly angry with me after he stuck his tongue down my throat and I didn't respond in kind, but he was certainly much cooler to me. He had two of his guards escort me back to my cell. I was relieved to find that Bill was feeling better, and overjoyed to find that Sophie and Andre were gone.

"Sookie are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No Bill. He just wanted to talk and inform me of his plans to have me be his half-Betazoid half-human incubator."

"Sookie, I promise, we'll find a way out of this."

^V^

**EPOV**

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to track down Sookie and Bill. Once Lafayette modified the tractor beam to hone in on Bill's combadge, and based on the approximate coordinates that Alcide and Amelia were able to deduce from Bill's message, we made good time to the Cardassian Badlands. Having Bill's signal was key to navigating to the closest point of entry through the plasma storms. Also, Nialls' contacts were able to provide us with a cloaking device, which gave us added coverage while we made our way through.

Now we needed to find a way to get me onboard without arousing suspicions. I figured playing the part of the jealous and jilted lover fit the bill. Why else would the Captain of the Enterprise leave his ship and crew behind to go looking for two staff members? Hopefully I could play my part well enough to get Sookie and Bill home safely.

I met the senior staff in the shuttle bay to go over final preparations.

"Captain, I've modified these emergency transport units to look like the buttons on your uniform." Sam proceeded to attach one to my left and right arms, lining them up perfectly with the other buttons on my sleeves. "As soon as you are close enough to Sookie and Bill, place one on each of their uniforms. I'll be able to lock onto their energy signatures and when you give me the command, I'll be able to beam all of you aboard."

"Will we need to be near each other in order for this to work, Sam?"

"No Captain, proximity to you won't matter once you attach the units to them."

"Excellent. Thank you, Sam."

"Captain, this shuttlecraft has been retrofitted so that should you need to perform evasive maneuvers, you have the ability to fire the Enterprise's phasers at will. Also, we will keep a lock on all life forms within the shuttlecraft in the event that if emergency teleportation is necessary, you won't even have to ask. We'll pull you out if circumstances are dire.

"Thank you, Pam."

I took one last look at my crew before climbing into the shuttlecraft. Silently thanking them as I nodded my head at each one. When I got to Amelia and locked eyes with her, she threw herself at me, hugging me tightly around the waist. I hugged her back, no longer embarrassed to show affection in front of my crew.

"Shhhh, Amelia, it's going to be ok. I'm going to get them back, I promise."

"I know Eric, I know. Please, be careful," she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

With one last hug, I let her go. It was time.

^V^

**SPOV**

Bill and I had been sitting in silence for a while, not wanting to talk or think anything that could be used against us. Four guards arrived and roughly yanked us to our feet, grabbing us by our upper arms and escorting us to Magistrar's bridge.

"Well Counselor, apparently your Captain is not happy that two of his senior staff have disappeared from the Enterprise. I must say I am surprised that he was able to find us, and so quickly I might add." Magistrar turned to what I can only suppose was his second in command, "Victor, summon the Ferengi scum and find out if they made a deal with the Federation. Perhaps those fools sold the information thinking that the Federation would protect them from our wrath. Show them how wrong they were, and Victor, feel free to use the neural whips if necessary. We need to make an example out of them so others know not to cross us.

"Yes, my liege," sneered Victor, who promptly turned on his heel to leave, but not before glaring at me.

His voice, it sounded familiar. _He_ was the one who I had heard in my head earlier. Despite the pit in my stomach that formed from this realization, I felt an overwhelming sense of calm. Magistrar's words had me doing an inner happy dance. Just knowing that Eric was nearby was enough to ground me.

"Put the shuttlecraft on screen. Hail Captain Northman."

"Yes, Sir," answered one of Magistrar's crew members. After a moment, Eric's handsome face was on the screen.

"Captain Northman, I presume." Magistrar was laying it on thick.

"Yes. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage as I don't know your name." Oh God, it was so good to hear Eric's voice again.

"Of course, Captain. I am Magistrar, leader of the Kelvans. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I believe you know exactly why I'm here, Magistrar. You are holding two of my crew members aboard your ship."

"That may be, but how do you know they are not here willingly?"

"Good point, Magistrar. Permission to come aboard and see for myself that they are there of their own free will?"

"Of course, Captain. We would never deny a Federation Officer. Give my crew a moment to prepare, then we shall beam you aboard."

"Very well. Northman out."

As soon as the screen went blank my heart sank. What was Eric going to do? What would Magistrar do to him? While I was lost in my thoughts, Magistrar grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

"What is your Captain playing at? He travels across the quadrant and finds you in the middle of a plasma storm? How is this possible?" He is shaking me now but I don't dare interrupt him. If he is starting to lose it, it will work to our advantage. His grip on me tightens. "Put a neural cuff on Compton, now! Counselor, if you say anything to make your Captain think that you have been mistreated in any way, or that you are being held here against your will, I will not hesitate to kill Lieutenant Commander Compton. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Magistrar, I understand." Crap! What the hell am I going to do now? My face betrays nothing. I have spent a long enough time on this ship that I am able to completely mask my thoughts. But can I project thoughts without others picking them up?

Magistrar lets go of me and resumes his place on the bridge. "Sandra, beam Captain Northman aboard. Felipe, hold the Captain's shuttlecraft with the tractor beam."

^V^

**EPOV**

God it was good to see her again. She looked well, I think. It was hard to tell on the tiny screen in my shuttlecraft. I had taken them by surprise, so I knew their captor would need a moment to collect himself. I only hoped that he wouldn't harm Sookie or Bill in the process. I just needed to place the emergency transport units on their uniforms. Then I can get us all the hell out of here. I was pulled out of my thoughts by one of Magistrar's crew members initiating the transporter sequence. I am putting a lot of stock in the fact that penalties are severe for harming a Federation Officer. I'm also hoping that they are aware of this.

I arrive on Magistrar's ship in one piece. This is good. Clearly they are open to negotiations; otherwise they could have killed me during transportation and made it look like an accident. Looking around, I'm probably lucky they didn't accidently kill me, seeing as how no one onboard seems to be Romulan and the ship is clearly a Romulan Warbird. The crew member leads me down a long dark corridor. We enter a door to what I presume will be the bridge.

"Captain Northman, how good of you to join us? I must say your visit is quite unexpected. When Lieutenant Commander Compton expressed his desire for a little R&R with Counselor Stackhouse I foolishly assumed it had been cleared with his commanding officer. Was I misinformed?"

They're both here and in one piece. Good.

"Magistrar, I apologize for the intrusion. Unfortunately, you were misinformed. Even though Lieutenant Commander Compton messaged us, it was after the fact, and it was unscheduled leave. As you can imagine, his and Counselor Stackhouse's absences have left us in quite the lurch. They are two of my highest ranking officers, and as such, have many responsibilities to the 1200 members aboard the Enterprise. I don't know what they were thinking, but I can assure you they will be severely reprimanded. Additionally, the Federation will compensate you for any trouble they may have caused you and your crew while aboard your ship." Yes, perhaps some sort of monetary compensation will end this.

Magistrar walks over to Sookie, smiles and places his hand gently on her shoulder. She looks up at him and returns his smile. What's going on here? I glance over at Bill. To the untrained eye he looks fine, but I can tell that something is wrong. He looks stiff, stiffer then usual. His expression is masking pain of some kind, even though I can see no physical evidence of it.

"_Neural collar_." I almost don't hear it, but then she says it again, "_Neural collar_. _Mask your thoughts. They're telepathic."_

That makes sense. Ok, game on.

"Captain, please, they've been no trouble whatsoever. We've immensely enjoyed having them onboard, especially Counselor Stackhouse. We've even discussed her spending some time with us in a professional capacity. My people have suffered greatly. We were forced to flee our home world of Kelva ages ago and have been adrift ever since. Our elders are dying out and our young have no memory of anything other then life aboard a ship. We have no one in the Counselor's capacity onboard. She would be of great comfort to us. Surely, the Federation would be interested in showing our dying civilization some compassion? She was so greatly moved by our plight that she has offered to take an extended leave from Starfleet to stay on with us."

Like hell she has, but she continues to smile sweetly. Bill on the other hand is having a hard time keeping his feelings in check.

"Counselor, is this true?"

"Yes, Captain Northman. During my brief time here I have sensed the pain and suffering that the Kelvans have endured. It would be my sincerest desire to comfort these people during this continued time of transition."

I swear to the cosmos, if they have hurt her in anyway I will kill them. "Magistrar, you certainly have my sympathies. You and your people have clearly been through quite an ordeal. I'm sure that the Federation will be interested in helping you in anyway that they can. I'm not so sure that Counselor Stackhouse is the best person for the job, however. She has been known to be highly emotional and unpredictable, as evidenced by her recent insubordination with Lieutenant Commander Compton."

Hopefully she will get my meaning. I need to get closer to both her and Bill.

"Eric, how dare you! I have never been anything other then professional and you know it. Clearly these people need me and it would be a huge boon to advancing my career. You're trying to punish me for leaving with Bill, aren't you?"

"Counselor, you will remember that I am your commanding officer and will address me as such. Magistrar, might I and my staff members have a moment of privacy to discuss this matter further?"

"Of course, Captain. Let's go to my quarters."

He is too clever to allow me any real privacy with Sookie and Bill, but it is no matter. The less prying eyes we have for this conversation the better. He leads us down a different corridor than the one I came down earlier. Eventually, he comes to a door and ushers us in. The moment the door closes I spin around and get right up in Bill's face.

"Compton, what the hell were you thinking?"

Bill moves closer, our noses are almost touching. "Well Northman, I was thinking that I was tired of you making eyes at my woman, and finding any excuse that you can to spend time with her. I thought some time away from you and the Enterprise would make Sookie forget all about you." He puts his hand on my chest and pushes me back.

I come right back at him. "It's not my fault if she finds your company lacking, Compton. And I don't have to make excuses to spend time with her, I am the Captain, something you two seem to have trouble remembering."

"Bill, Eric, stop this at once!" Sookie comes to stand between the two of us, putting a hand on each of our chests. This is going to be tricky. She's still in that tiny red uniform, and it's sleeveless. I've already got the transporter units in my hand, having removed them from my sleeves while we were walking down the corridor.

"Sookie, stay back, this is between Eric and I."

"No Bill. Clearly I'm involved in this, perhaps too much for my own liking. I tried to make things work with you but you're too possessive. Perhaps some time apart—"

She doesn't get to finish as Bill pushes her into me. Perfect. I grab her as she is knocked off balance and place the transporter unit under the hem of her skirt.

"Counselor, are you alright?" Magistrar makes his way over to us and pulls Sookie away from me. I growl at him. "Counselor, perhaps you'd like to return to your quarters while I have a word with your Captain." Hell no. I know that Sam said this would work even if we weren't in close proximity but I'm not letting him take her out of here.

Sookie rights herself and smiles at Magistrar. 'Yes, perhaps that might be a good idea."

Bill interjects, "Oh sure, fine, run away, again. I don't even know why I bother with you." He moves toward Sookie. "You're so skittish. As soon as things get tough or complicated you flee."

I'm on him before he can continue, restraining him from advancing further. "Compton, that's enough! You will show the proper respect." I place the transporter unit on his sleeve while holding him by his forearms.

"Enough! I can't believe that you are Federation Officers. No wonder you wanted privacy. I'm afraid that I can't in good conscience let Counselor Stackhouse return with you." Magistrar puts his arm around Sookie's shoulder as if to comfort her.

I've had enough of this. I let go of Bill and smooth my hands down my uniform in an effort to appear that I am trying to regain my composure. "I'm afraid that is not your decision, Magistrar. That is up to Counselor Stackhouse and Starfleet, but in light of what has transpired here, I will abide by her wishes."

Sookie takes a deep breath and looks back and forth between Magistrar, Bill and myself. She finally gazes back at Magistrar, smiles and nods to him, letting him know it will be ok. She gently removes herself from his hold, and comes to stand in front of Bill and I. She glances back one last time at Magistrar, smiling. "Eric, I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if I stayed here with the Kelvans."

"Sookie, are you sure?" _"I love you so much, baby," I think to her._

"Yes, Eric. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." _"My imzadi, you are my true love."_ I hear her in my head and my heart soars.

"Very well then." Sam's transporter units had better work. "Three to beam aboard!" In an instant, we are transported off the Romulan Warbird and back to the Enterprise. We arrive in the transporter room where Sam, Alcide and Amelia are anxiously waiting for us.

We materialize exactly as we had been standing on the Warbird. Once Sookie and Bill realize they're safe, they both collapse.

Amelia is right on top of us. "Sookie, Bill! Eric, what happened?"

"I don't know Amelia. They appeared to be fine on the Warbird. Let's get them to sickbay. I don't want anyone beaming anywhere right now." I quickly scoop up Sookie, and Alcide grabs Bill as we hurriedly follow Amelia down the hall.

"Sam, excellent work on the transporter units by the way, thank you. Alcide, did Pam put the shields back up?

"Yes, Captain. The moment you three materialized the shields went back up."

"Good. Once Magistrar figures out exactly what happened I'm sure there will be retaliation of some kind. Did you make sure there were no Ferengis onboard?"

"Oh yes sir, we swept the ship as soon as you left the dock."

We arrive at sickbay, where Amelia is scurrying around giving orders to her staff. I place Sookie on one bed and Alcide puts Bill on another. Amelia scans each of them with her tricorder.

"Neither of them seem to have any internal injuries, but Bill has quite a bit of bruising all over his body. There are burn marks around his neck, which I'm sure are from that damned neural collar we removed. Barbaric bastards! Sookie is unconscious but stable. Her mind has shut down, but I'm hopeful that she will come around momentarily. What the hell happened on that ship, Eric?"

Before I can speak, Sookie's eyes flutter open and slam shut. I take her hand in mine, squeezing gently. "Sookie, I'm here. You're safe. We're back on the Enterprise, its ok baby, come back to us."

"_Eric?" _I hear her in my head, ever so softly.

"_Yes, my love."_

"_Is it really over?"_

"_Yes, and no one will ever take you from me again. Please baby, open your eyes."_

Sookie opens her eyes, blinking at the bright lights in the sickbay. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Amelia is hovering, her hand stroking Sookie's cheek and forehead gently. "Sookie, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was standing in front of Eric and Bill, and just as everything started to slip away, my head was slammed with Magistrar's rage. He realized in that last instant that he had been duped and released a psychic backlash that knocked me out."

"Sookie, who is Magistrar?"

"That's a long story, Amelia." I sigh. "One better suited for a debriefing later on with all of the senior staff. For now, let's make sure that Sookie and Bill are comfortable. Will you be alright, my love? I need to go check in with Pam."

"Of course, Eric, but come back soon?"

"Yes, my love, yes." I kiss her softly on the lips and leave before I change my mind. She is here, she is safe, and she is mine.

^V^


End file.
